In Progress
by Subverted
Summary: Filia doesn't know what it is she really wants, and Xellos, it seems, has much to learn about the art of seduction.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I haven't written any _Slayers _fiction for a long time, but this particular idea just grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go. Spoilers for the ending to _Slayers:TRY. _I won't be making any reference to the events depicted in either _Revolution _or _Evolution-R_, since I haven't watched either series properly yet.

**In Progress**

Filia thought she knew what terror was.

She'd felt it, or something _close_ to it at least, when she and her companions had watched as the Overlord Darkstar had torn his way into the breach between his world and theirs, his rage and his hunger for destruction both insurmountable and insatiable. As she had stared into the dripping maw of that monster she had experienced a terrible moment of clarity; this was the consequence of her failure, of her naiveté and blind self-righteousness. The Golden Dragons as a race would always have the stain of genocide weighing on their souls, but she alone, Filia Ul Copt,would be responsible for the massacre of their _entire world._

But the world had not ended. The human Lina Inverse had rallied their courage and bound them to her, and between them they had performed a miracle. With a single strike Darkstar was wiped from existence, taking with him Valgaav's misery and despair. What had been left behind Filia had vowed to protect and nurture to the best of her ability. She knew nothing about being a mother, but Ciephied help her, she would do this one thing. She would pour her very heart and soul into it.

So when, one bright autumn morning, she had skipped into the living room carrying a crateful of her latest pieces fresh from the kiln, to spy a familiar dark-robed figure leaning over Val's egg nestled in its bassinet she had stopped cold, the crate slipping from her suddenly nerveless fingers to crash loudly onto the floor. The man neither looked up nor flinched at the sudden noise; he remained bent predatorily over the basket, one arm folded casually behind his back, the other-

_No. Please no-_

His fingers were curled, claw-like, as he reached towards the fragile object. In her mind's eye Filia saw a dozen different scenarios of how her world would truly, finally end; the egg and the basket both bursting into black flame, him licking the blood and albumen off his fingers as he leered at her, maybe he would even just forgo the dramatics and opt to simply incinerate both her and the entire house to ensure the job was well and truly done-

_No please not this please Lord Valbazard helpusnotlikethispleasenono_

Darkstar had been the mere tip of the iceberg. It was nothing compared to standing in the door to your living room, watching as the Beast himself crushed your last hope at absolution, and knowing, feeling in your gut that there is nothing, _nothing_ you could do to prevent this and _ohgodsnovali'msosorry-_

Even through the material of his glove Xellos' fingernail made a soft _tink! _as he tapped gently against the surface of the egg's outer shell. He smiled disarmingly at the small glowing sphere, examining it closely from behind his squinting eyes. Behind him Filia sucked in a sharp breath, resulting in a rather painful sounding gasp. Xellos straightened finally and turned to face her, his countenance impish and innocent.

"Ah! Miss Filia, there you are! How wonderful it is to see you again."

Filia remained frozen where she was, impotent with both fear and rage at his sudden appearance. Her hands were trembling; she clenched against the material of her dress, hating herself for her weakness.

Xellos cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows shooting up to disappear behind the dark fringe of his hair. "Oh my, did I come at a bad time? I was just in the neighbourhood and thought it would be awfully rude of me not to drop by to see an old friend..."

"G-get away from him."

He blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"_GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" _She moved so fast that the mazoku had to teleport out of her way lest she trample him, snatching up the egg and clutching it to her breast in a last, desperate attempt to protect it. Xellos re-appeared a moment later, a little more ruffled than he had been a few seconds ago.

"Is that any way to treat a former comrade? And here I was thinking that you had at least managed to improve your manners..."

"I won't let you kill him, you filth!" She shrieked, her voice high and thin. She was backing away from him now, crushing shards of pottery underfoot. "I'll use everything at my disposal to stop you! I swear it on my life!" It was an empty threat of course, she knew it, and damned if she wasn't sure that beast knew it as well. But the tiny life cradled in her hands was all she had left. She would die a thousand times over to preserve it if she had to.

Xellos looked positively miffed, his smooth, boyish face twisted into a grimace. "What a scene you're making, Miss Filia, and over something so trivial! It seems that your ignorance and your stupidity know no bounds!" He stepped towards her then, his expression intent, and she screamed, the sound so piercing that even he recoiled from it.

"Now see here-"

"_GET OUT!" _She repeated the words over and over again like a mantra, as if hoping the sheer force of will behind them alone would stop him. Xellos sniffed indignantly, the corner of his mouth twitching with barely suppressed rage.

"Well then, I guess I'll just come back when you're in a more...hospitable mood."

He vanished seconds before Jillas burst into the room, panting and terrified. At the sight of him she curled up on the floor where she was and began to weep.

* * *

She fared a little better when he re-appeared to her again, just short of a year after his last visit. By then Val had emerged from his shell and was behaving as most new-borns do, except for the fact that he was a dragon, and as such had entered the world in a much more advanced state than the typical human baby. Filia was just sitting down to feed him lunch when a crackle of dark magic caused her to whirl around with a shriek lodged halfway in her throat, because she knew without seeing who had just intruded into her life. Again.

The mazoku just stood there, his eyes and his lips both turned upwards into a smile.

"Hello again."

She moved to block the infant from his line of sight. She could feel her palms begin to grow sweaty.

"What do you want, Xellos?"

"To see if your manners have improved. So far I'd say we're doing much better than last time, wouldn't you agree?" He slid easily down onto the chaise lounge and flicked one wrist gracefully. Two delicate china cups complete with saucers and a steaming teapot materialized on the smooth polished surface of her coffee table.

"Tea?"

Behind her Val burbled nonsensically, chewing on one of the pieces of meat she had softened and cut up for him. She felt her heart drop into her stomach as Xellos opened one eye and leaned back against the lounge, peering at the child, his expression unreadable.

"My, my." He clicked his tongue, the sound almost seeming to reverberate through the entire room. "He's a lot less...inanimate than when I saw him last, isn't he?"

She reached down and quickly snatched up the child; Val for his part began to whine in protest at having his lunchtime so rudely interrupted, but quieted almost immediately when he spied the strange new person sitting on the lounge. He stared unashamedly at the priest as the very young are wont to do, and Xellos clicked his tongue again.

"Really, Filia. Put the child down and let him eat. He's not going anywhere, and you can sit here and keep an eye on him while we have a spot of tea, yes?"

His voice still had that singsong, lilting quality he adopted so often when he wanted to disarm someone, but underneath the sweetness there was something darker, more authoritative. It wasn't a request or an invitation. It was a command.

_Sit down here and have some tea. NOW._

Filia hesitated, weighing the options in her mind. She had no hope in heaven or earth of ever defeating him in a confrontation, and escaping from him would also be nigh impossible. The best she could do was to acquiesce to his strange request and hope that the reason for his impromptu visit simply was an excuse to have tea and rile up her emotions.

But, as she well knew, Xellos always had a darker purpose.

She swallowed thickly and put Val back into his chair and then slid onto the lounge beside the priest, keeping as much distance between their bodies as humanly possible whilst still being seated. From his high chair Val cooed, and Filia cast a fearful glance back at him.

Xellos was, for his part, either intensely enjoying her anxiety, or was purposefully ignoring it. _Probably the former, _she thought darkly, watching as he poured the tea into one of the delicate cups and handed it to her. _Filthy beast._

He leaned back, crossing one leg over the other, looking perfectly comfortable and at ease, as if having afternoon tea someone who was supposed to be a hated enemy was a common occurrence for him. He sipped daintily from his cup and smiled at her. The clock on the far wall ticked away monotonously. Outside birds chittered at one another as they went about their simple, instinctual lives. Val let out a tiny burp, and then continued to gobble down his lunch. Filia's teeth began to ache; she realised with belated surprise that she had been grinding them for the past five minutes.

Finally the silence became too oppressive. "What is it you really want, Xellos?"

He lowered the cup slowly, gently setting it into its saucer. That infuriating smile grew wider until his lips parted, revealing a set of perfectly even, dazzling white teeth. Filia shuddered; this was what always disturbed her the most about him. Not his power or his cruelty, but his beauty. A soul as twisted as his should, by all rights, have an outward appearance that reflected such evil, but Xellos' physical form was so damned flawless it was...frightening, almost _inhuman. _

Filia knew that if she hadn't already been attuned to sense the presence of mazoku, she would have been utterly bewitched by him moments after their first meeting. It was that realization that terrified her the most.

Xellos tilted his head at her, making him look irritatingly endearing. "You look a little wrung out, Filia. Has the stress of motherhood been getting to you?"

Filia snarled, her full pink lips curling back to reveal her draconic fangs. "The only reason I'm wrung out, Xellos, is because of you." In the back of her mind she was dimly aware of the fact that her snappish remarks were unwise; Xellos was no longer under any obligation not to harm her, as he had undoubtedly been during the DarkStar campaign, so igniting his anger would be, in hindsight, a rather foolish thing to do. Xellos had patience in spades, but even he had a limit.

Unfortunately for Filia, she had already reached hers.

"I want you out of this house, monster."

He sighed airily, completly ignoring her demand. "And here I was thinking that you'd finally learned to be a little more tolerant. I see now that I was sadly mistaken." He shook his head reproachfully; Filia was sure that she felt a few of the silken strands tickle her cheek. "Just what kind of mother do you think you will be to poor little Val if you can't even practice basic civility with an old comrade?"

The comment struck a raw nerve deep within her conscience. _You disgusting-you have no right!- _

She lurched to her feet with a short, bitten off scream. From his high chair, Val began to cry, upset at the sudden, unpleasant noise. Filia didn't hear him, _could not _hear him, because her mind was overflowing with terrified rage, her memories flashing before her in stark,bloody images; the slaughtered Ancients, the Elder's uncaring, impassive face, and Xellos. Always, it was always him_. XELLOS!_

"You have no right to judge me!" The porcelin teacup shattered easily between her fingers. Pain raced up her nerves as her hands were simultanesly scalded by the hot liquid and gouged by shards, but she continued on regardless, pouring her fear and her anguish onto him, knowing that he was no doubt gleefully lapping up every delicious moment of it, like a housecat licking cream from a broken glass.

"You don't even know what it is to love another being! To cherish them! How can a creature such as you even begin to comprehend..." She trailed off uncertainly as he stood and suddenly clasped her bloodied hands between his own, a gesture that could almost be mistaken for tenderness.

"Oh Filia." He turned her hands over gently, looking at the shredded flesh of her palms. "What a silly little dragon. Only you could come up with such marvellous theatrics." Then, to her utter horrified astonishment, he lifted her right palm and pressed his lips against it.

Filia shivered. His lips _(oh gods save me) _were impossibly soft as he kissed the torn, ragged skin, his tongue hot as he lapped leisurely at the wound, soothing away her pain and discomfort.

"Xellos..." She moaned, horrified at the wavering, pleasured tone of her voice. "S-stop..."

"Hm?" He lifted his head slightly, eyes glittering out from underneath dark bangs. A bright pearl of blood _(dragon's blood) _clung to his full bottom lip. "You want me to stop?" He switched his attention to her other hand, placing an open-mouthed kiss upon it. "You don't sound so sure."

"I..." She could barely form the words, transfixed by the vision before her and the liquid pleasure beginning to pool in her groin. It was blasphemous, sinful and wrong. But, Ciephied forgive her, it felt so _right. _She hadn't experienced such clarity of feeling in what seemed like an eternity. She wanted to fall into it, to let it consume her, to drown in the maelstrom of wanton desire and selfish, carnal fulfilment.

Behind her, Val was still crying.

The sound of his wailing was the anchor that kept her from being completely swept under. Gently, slowly, she pulled her hands away from the mazoku's grasp, folding them gingerly against her breast. She swallowed thickly, trying to calm the tremble in her voice.

"I...Val." She halted to clear her throat, and then continued on in what she hoped was a more authoritative tone. "I have to tend to Val. So, if you wouldn't mind..."

If he was disappointed or angered by her rejection he gave no indication. Instead he merely straightened and smiled politely, the facade of the benign trickster smoothly back in place.

"Yes, you're quite right, Miss Filia. The child needs looking after. And besides which..." And here he sighed a little dejectedly, "I should really be getting back myself. Lady Beastmaster probably has a few errands for me to do. So, I shall see you later then, yes?" He bowed low, and then disappeared with a sharp _pop!_

She stared at the spot where had just been, her hands and her heart still throbbing, the former in pain and the other with...something else.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Progress**

**Chapter Two**

Summer arrived that year with unparalleled ferocity, and the citizens of Solaria, used to milder, more moderate temperatures, positively wilted under the oppressive heat. Every aspect of daily life was affected somehow; hardly anyone seemed interested in purchasing Filia's pottery, despite how well-made and reasonably priced it was, and Filia herself barely had the energy to work on restocking her merchandise, as occupied as she was already with a toddler who was crankier than normal these days because of the heatwave. Most days Filia kept her doors open so that passers-by could escape the heat and perhaps buy an iced tea or lemonade (she learned quickly that selling refreshments to her customers helped to secure their future business) and if she was lucky they might leave with a new vase or tea-set. Today however the door bell had yet to even jingle once, and she found herself leaning dejectedly against the counter-top and staring off into space, idly fanning at herself with a handkerchief. Val sat at her feet on his play rug, dressed only in shorts and sucking fruit juice out of his sippy cup.

Filia felt her eyelids begin to droop. _By the Gods, this heat just sucks the energy right out of you..._

The door bell rang and someone pushed their way roughly inside. Filia snapped out of her lethargy and jolted upright; the sudden, unbidden memory of soft lips on her skin and flashing inhuman eyes made her yelp. _He wouldn't be back already, would he? As if the weather isn't enough torment for me!_

But to her astonishment it wasn't the demon priest who barged his way into the stuffiness of her shop. The newcomers were, however, equally familiar as they stood panting in the main showroom, obviously exhausted from spending all day out in the unforgiving heat.

"Lina!" Her own malaise forgotten, she rushed forward to greet them, heartened to have such welcome, albeit unexpected company. "and Gourry too! Oh, it's wonderful to see you both again!"

The petite sorceress wiped at her forehead with the back of one hand, her face flushed and reddened from the heat. "Long time no see, Filia." They hugged briefly, not wanting to prolong any unnecessary bodily contact in such weather. "How's life in Solaria been treating ya?"

"Oh it's just lovely. The people here are wonderful. If I'd tried to set up a business on the outer continent I would have gone bankrupt!" It had been an unfortunate reality that, back in her homeland, she had often been forced to hide her draconic nature from the human natives who, due to their lack of magical affinity, were naturally suspicious and even afraid of creatures such as herself. The fact that her two assistants, Jillas and Gravos, had only two eyes between them was sobering proof of the malicious bigotry they had faced.

Here in the City of Solaria however, no-one thought twice about a ceramics shop run by a Golden Dragon and her two beast men. In fact, ever since they had settled in she had become a local celebrity of sorts (just because everyone accepted a dragon in their midst didn't mean they weren't still somewhat awed by the idea) often being approached by curious yet well-meaning people during her trips to the marketplace. Yet despite the hospitality she and her odd little family had received ever since first setting foot within the city walls, Fila still felt a vague sensation of loneliness, of exemption, as if she were standing at the edge of a crowd trying to work her way into the midst of the throng, yet always being gently rebutted back towards the outer edge. The feeling was ambiguous and frustrating, because she knew that not one person she had meet since coming here had actively tried to make her feel like a third wheel, yet still the sensation lingered.

She stubbornly pushed such thoughts out of her head. "You both looked parched. Come in to the living room and I'll make us all some lemonade."

They spent the rest of the afternoon together, engaging in idle chit-chatter and reminiscing about their past adventures. As it turned out the two had just come from an extended stay in Seyruun, perusing the palace library in the hopes that its' extensive wealth of knowledge would lead them to a replacement for Gourry's now lost Sword of Light.

"And have you found anything promising?" Filia asked, bouncing Val on her lap.

"Actually we're following a lead right now." Lina stated in-between gulps of lemonade. "Something called the Blast Sword. It's supposed to be the sharpest blade ever created. It fact it was said to be so sharp that it was no-one could use it, until it had a spell cast on it to dull the blade." She paused momentarily to lick moisture from her upper-lip. Beside her, Gourry was playing an impromptu game of peek-a-boo with Val, much to the child's amusement. "We were just on our way to Dragon's Peak to see if Milgazia could point us in the right direction, but then this gods awful heatwave hit us. And since we were so close to Solaria we thought it'd be nice to catch up while we wait for the milder weather."

Filia tilted her head curiously. "Milgazia? That name sounds familiar..."

Lina chortled. "No surprise there. He's a Golden just like you, although he and his lot served under Ragradia." She poured herself another glass from the pitcher on the table; Filia made a quick mental note to refill it soon. "We're hoping he has the sword, or at least knows where it is, since he's the one that devised the incantation to make it useable."

"I see." It was heartening to know that there were others of her kind nearby, and part of her yearned to seek them out. But would they accept her? She had abandoned her calling as a priestess after all, and was dedicating her life to raising the last Ancient Dragon, the solid proof of the evil that their race was capable of committing. She knew that the eradication of the Ancients had taken place long after the mazoku barrier had been erected, but still...

_Did they hate the Ancients as well? Maybe they still do. One thousand years is not such a long time for a dragon._

If she noticed Filia's sudden dark mood Lina gave no indication. Instead she leaned back against the sofa and downed half her drink in a single gulp, enjoying the other woman's hospitality.

"So anyway, since we're here, why don't we cut loose for a couple of days? You know, have a bit of fun." She stretched languidly, propping her feet on the table. Filia scowled as the sorceress' boots scraped grimy rivulets onto the formerly impeccable finish.

"I don't know Lina." She sighed, shifting Val on her lap as he began to squirm and grow restless. "I need to keep an eye on the shop. Jillas and Gravos aren't due back from their errand to Bezeld for another day at least."

"Pfft!" The redhead waved her hand dismissively. "You haven't had a single customer all afternoon! Come on, Filia, you can afford to close shop for a day at least, can't you?"

Filia hesitated. "Well...I suppose...I mean, if Jillas and Gravos are on schedule..."

"That settles it then!" Lina slammed down her once again empty glass in triumph, interrupting the dragon's ponderings "We'll all go out and spend some of our well earned leisure time! First things first however..." and here she rubbed her hands together, expression ravenous and expectant. "What's for dinner?"

Filia rolled her eyes and huffed exasperatedly, but she was smiling.

_Such is the price of friendship, I suppose.  


* * *

_

Lina was true to her word, and the next day the four of them were lounging on the shore of Lake Solaris, located on the outskirts of the city itself. The lake was a popular attraction this time of year, and was bustling with tourists and locals alike who had come to relax and cool off in the lake's clean, unspoiled water. Lina had gone off for a swim while Filia relaxed on the cool grass, underneath the shade provided by one of the many pine trees that dotted the perimeter of the lake. She couldn't help smiling as she watched Gourry entertain Val; the toddler had taken to him almost immediately, and Gourry was proving himself to be a fun and patient playmate.

Filia sighed contentedly as she leaned back against the cool, smooth surface of the rock she had been resting against. It was a lovely day, if still a little uncomfortably warm, and she was feeling more relaxed and at ease than she had in weeks. She was thankful that Lina had suggested...no..._insisted _that they do this.

She closed her eyes, letting her thoughts drift.

_So peaceful..._

"Hello everyone!"

Her entire body flinched in response to the sound of _that _voice; it was as if someone had suddenly dumped a bucket of ice water onto her.

_Oh Gods. Not today, please!_

"Hi Xellos!" Gourry's voice responded cheerily. "What are you doing here?"

"Working on my tan, of course! I couldn't let all this wonderful sun go to waste, now could I?" Filia heard the sound of his approaching footsteps and opened one eye to glower at him, taken aback when she saw that he was dressed only in a pair of black, form-fitting swimming trunks. Unwillingly her eyes lingered on the sleek musculature of his chest and belly, and a sharp tang of disgust, at herself, filled her suddenly dry mouth.

"Hello Miss Filia! Lovely day, isn't it?"

"It was, until you showed up." She snapped back at him, equal parts anxiety and...and something she didn't want to think about coiling in her gut.

He smiled widely, completely ignoring her insult as he raked the entire length of her body from head to toe with his closed eyes. "I like your bikini."

"Go away." She hissed back, quickly wrapping a towel around her waist to thwart any further leering (at her lower half at least.) Remembering that Val was present, and still not trusting the demon's seemingly ambiguous motives towards the child, she stormed past him and promptly seated herself beside her young charge, glaring at Xellos in silent warning. Gourry watched the entire exchange in stupefied silence.

Lina chose that exact moment to return, water cascading steadily from her petite, lithe body. "Hey Gourry! There's an ice cream vendor over th-" She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Xellos.

"Oh great. It's you." She deadpanned, clearly not all that thrilled at the idea of the mazoku's company.

"Miss Lina, you do wound me so." Xellos replied, placing one graceful, long fingered hand over his chest in a mock gesture of hurt. "What with the frosty reception both you and Miss Filia have given me. And here I was thinking that you would be glad for my company!"

"I'm glad." Gourry interjected before Lina could give the appropriate derogatory reply. She glared daggers at the swordsman while Xellos beamed.

"Don't encourage him, you idiot!"

"What?" Gourry was genuinely confused; Xellos was a mazoku, but hanging out with him wasn't all that bad. "I'm just being honest."

"An admirable trait, Mr Gourry." The demon replied softly, his voice as smooth as cream.

"Shut up." Lina spat at him viciously as she hauled Gourry to his feet; Filia had to scramble to take Val from him before Lina's rough-housing caused him to drop the child. "We're going to get ice-cream. Xellos, whatever it is you're here for, whatever plan you have in mind, you can stick it. We don't want your bullshit. I and swear to the Gods..." and here she leaned in close to the priest, ruby eyes narrowed fiercely, "if you ruin this day for us I will take the biggest Ragna Blade I can conjure and shove it straight up your ass."

Having made her threat she turned and made off for the northern side of the lake, Gourry trailing closely behind. Xellos merely smiled as he watched them disappear in a cloud of dust.

"Bring back some for us!" He called cheerily, and then, to Filia's dismay, plopped down beside her on the grass. She scooted away from him instinctively, but Val, who was of the belief that every new person he met was a potential playmate, tried to climb over her lap towards him, his bright yellow eyes alight with mischievous curiosity. She tightened her grip on the child, and frowned when he began to whimper in protest, as it was a sure sign that if she did not acquiesce he would erupt into a full-blown tantrum.

"No Val." She stated firmly, her hold on him unflinching. The toddler struggled futilely, his eyes still set intently on the priest. After a few wriggly moments he became red-faced with frustration, and the relative calm that had settled was shattered as he emptied his lungs into a high pitched scream, waving his chubby little arms about to emphasize the unfairness of it all. Over the din she heard Xellos _tsk _softly.

"You certainly are being very mean to everyone today, aren't you, Miss Filia?" He leaned forward and reached one hand out towards the boy; Filia gasped and quickly wrenched him away from those outstretched fingers, the awful memory of the torture those same hands had inflicted on Valgaav, the child's previous incarnation, bubbling up to the surface.

Xellos froze jerkily, hand paused in mid motion. Very slowly he lowered the appendage and leaned bodily forwards, lifting his eyelids to peer at her. Filia swallowed thickly.

"Still playing this game, are we?" He spoke so softly that even she had to strain to hear him. She noticed with growing dread that his expression had changed from congenial cheer to aggravation, his lips pulled into a thin, tight smile that did not look at all convincing or reassuring. She felt her heart thud loudly in her chest as she pulled Val tighter against herself, ignoring his screams.

"It is beginning to become very tiresome." He pulled away from her and stood smoothly, his movements graceful and fluid, like those of a dancer. "Surely even a foolish dragon such as yourself would have come to the logical conclusion by now that I have no intention, malicious or otherwise, towards your son? No offense, Miss Filia, but he is just another dragon, even if he is the last Ancient. We mazoku have more important things to concern ourselves with than a fledgling."

"If that's true then why are you here?" She bit out, frustrated. "Why do you keep intruding into our lives? What possible reason could you have?"

He contemplated her silently for a moment, and then lifted a finger to his lips, smirking.

Filia growled. "Don't you dare-"

There was a sizzle of magic as suddenly he vanished from the spot he had been standing. Filia stared, confused, and then shrieked in alarm as he reappeared right next to her, his torso pressed flush against her right hand side. Val giggled in delight at the display while she shuddered against that warm, lean flesh, the heat of his breath whispering over her cheek as he leaned further in to press his lips against her ear. The more studious part of her brain registered the fact that his skin was damp with perspiration, and the faint, masculine scent of him caused her toes to curl.

"I would say that it's a secret, Filia," he murmured, reaching around to rest one hand just below her navel, right on that part of her that throbbed and ached at his touch. "But there are no secrets between us, are there?"

"N-no..." She whispered back vehemently, unsure whether she was telling him to back off or was agreeing with him. Her hand covered his own, trembling with uncertainty and confliction, stuck between the urge to push him away or pull him tighter against her. Val growled in annoyance and squirmed away from them, disliking the fact that he being ignored once again, and Filia paid him no heed as Xellos pressed himself even closer, his breath escaping him in a low rasping pant.

"You certainly taste much better when you're not smothered in self-righteous belligerence." And before her brain could register the off-handed insult he covered her mouth with his own, emitting a low, satisfied purr as he did so.

For Filia, the world shattered into a cacophony of sensation, a whirlwind of scent, taste and texture that blurred the edges of reality, making everything she had experienced up to that point seem indistinct and unimportant by comparison. For a few, terrifying, wonderful moments she forgot everything; her desperation, her loneliness, Darkstar, Lina and Gourry and Zelgadis and Amelia, even Val, and allowed herself to submit to this creature and to his unspoken promise that he would open her up and relish every dark secret she could give _if only she would let him!_

Xellos' head snapped up, breaking the kiss off abruptly. Filia gasped brokenly, her lungs heaving for breath.

"They're coming back."

"What?" She replied, noticing that his usually pale skin was slightly flushed, and that he looked more than a little annoyed.

He smirked and tapped her playfully on the nose. "Let's continue this some other time." And in less than the blink of an eye he was gone.

When Lina and Gourry walked up the hill less than a minute later, arms laden with already dripping ice cream they both noticed that Filia looked a little more hot and bothered than she had been when they had left, and that Xellos was nowhere in sight. Gourry merely shrugged it off as the weather and quickly devoured the treat he had bought for the mazoku, while Lina glared suspiciously at her.

"What's happened now?" She seethed, quickly thrusting a popsicle at Val when the child began to whine.

Filia tried to shrug nonchalantly, but it came off looking more like a nervous twitch than anything else. "He was just being a piece of garbage, getting on my nerves, like always. I kept telling him to go away, and he finally got the hint."

Lina narrowed her eyes and was silent for a long moment. Filia all but withered under her intense scrutiny.

"And what else, Filia?"

"What else what?"

"What else happened?"

Filia straightened and looked her friend straight in the eye. "Nothing, nothing at all."

Lina continued to regard her levelly for a few moments, her gaze piercing, until she finally turned her attention to her ice cream.

"If you say so, Filia."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in silence.


End file.
